Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to close openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels or an internal organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Most staplers have a handle with an elongate shaft having an end effector with a pair of movable opposed jaws for engaging and stapling tissue. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge, which can house multiple rows of staples and that is often disposed in one of the jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. In use, the jaws are positioned to engage tissue, and the device is actuated to eject staples through the tissue. Some staplers include a knife configured to travel between rows of staples in the staple cartridge to longitudinally cut the stapled tissue between the stapled rows.
While surgical staplers have improved over the years, a number of problems still present themselves. One common problem is that leaks can occur due to the staple forming holes when penetrating the tissue or other object in which it is disposed. Blood, air, gastrointestinal fluids, and other fluids can seep through the openings formed by the staples, even after the staple is fully formed. The tissue being treated can also become inflamed due to the trauma that results from stapling. Still further, staples, as well as other objects and materials that can be implanted in conjunction with procedures like stapling, generally lack some characteristics of the tissue in which they are implanted. For example, staples and other objects and materials can lack the natural flexibility of the tissue in which they are implanted. A person skilled in the art will recognize that it is often desirable for tissue to maintain as much of its natural characteristics as possible after staples are disposed therein.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for stapling tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts such that leaking and inflammation is minimized while substantially maintaining the natural characteristics of the treatment region.